


A Simple Request

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Gifts, Prompts, and drabbles oh my [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shifter Dean, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been mated for almost a year, and Dean is a little weary of taking his mate in his other form. Of course Dean can never deny Castiel for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assbuttintheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/gifts).



> For the ever lovely Assbuttintheimpala I hope you enjoy my dear

"Dean...please!" Castiel begged the bigger male, his blue eyes wide and doe-like.

Dean groaned as he fell back against the pillows, of course Cass would ask him something like that right after they've just had sex...well ok more like Castiel had asked it in the heat of the moment and Dean had been taken by surprise so much that he came hard and had to quickly pull away from the human before he hurt his mate. He hissed as he tightened his grip around his knot.

"Dean you're in pain!" Castiel said.

"And I'd tear you apart if I knotted you." Dean growled, his eyes flashing amber as another shudder wracked him.

"Not with the proper preparation you wouldn't. I've looked into-"

"Porn does not count Cass."

Castiel glared at him. "I'm also a Veterinarian, I know the canine anatomy just as well as human. I know exactly what is involved with canine couplings." His cheeks colored as he chewed his lip and moved to the bedside table.

"Cass?" Dean felt something shoved into his hand and looked down to see a knotted dildo. "What the-"

"Iboughtitfornightswhenyoureworking." Castiel said in a rush, his cheeks turning a dark red and his voice ending on a squeak.

Dean looked over the toy in his hand. He worked as a homicide detective for the local precinct and sometimes his job kept him away at night, he knew those nights were difficult for Castiel, not knowing if some perp was gonna get the best of him that time or not. He had never expected his sweet mate to ever keep let alone buy something like that. He weighed it in his hand and looked it over, it was a pretty damned good replica of a wolf cock he had to admit. "Where did you even get this?"

Castiel fell back onto the pillows and pulled one over his face mumbling something into it. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled the pillow off of his mates face and brushed his nose against Castiel's, prompting him to say it again. "Charlie." Castiel muttered.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Course she did. How long have you had this?"

"Bout a month." Castiels cheeks were still flushed a dark red but Dean could smell the arousal coming off his lover.

"Have you been able to take it all?" Dean's voice had dropped a few octaves, going low and filled with arousal at the thought of his mate laying in their bed taking a fake knot to prep himself for Dean.

Castiel chewed his lip and nodded. "Yes." He said softly, his eyes locked with Dean's, the blue completely consumed by black.

"Fuck Cass...." Dean growled as he tossed the toy back into the end table and he stalked over to Castiel. He braced himself up above the other male and nuzzled into his neck. "How do you want it?" He asked softly.

Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want you to knot me....while you're a wolf."

That gave Dean pause. "Cass-"

"Dean this is a part of you. I want to show you that I accept all of you, even your wolfy side."

"Cass you don't have to-"

"And because Ive always been curious about it with you." Castiel's blush deepened again. "We've been Mates for almost a year and we've never had sex like that...I want to try it at least once with you. Please?"

Dean groaned as his head dropped to Castiel's neck and he kissed a bruise that he had left there earlier that day. "Is this some kind of weird-"

"God no Dean! I just...I wanna know all of you." Castiel mumbled.

Dean sighed and lifted his head to kiss him softly. "Alright....alright you win."

Castiel gave him a happy grin as he pushed the bigger man off and scrambled to the middle of the bed. He got on all fours, angling himself so that he presented himself to the shifter. Dean groaned at the sight as his mate presented himself.

"Fuck Cass....the things you do to me." He growled as he moved closer and watched the other. He could see his come from earlier dripping from his mate and it stirred something more primal within the shifter. He draped himself over the others back and kissed along Castiel's neck. "So beautiful for me Cass, so perfect." He growled into his ear as he rubbed himself along the crack of Castiel's ass.

Castiel groaned and pushed back against Dean. "Dean please." He begged softly.

Dean nuzzled his neck for a moment more. "Alright....just...ya gotta let me know if it's to much Cass." He muttered.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Dean, if I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't have asked you to do it."

Dean let out a slow breath as he slid back away from the other and shifted, his human form melting away to that of a dark black timber wolf. He saw Castiel look over his shoulder and could smell the spike of arousal from his mate. The wolf growled, a low and dangerous sound, as he licked a stripe up Castiel's back as he mounted him. Castiel held himself still, working to keep his breath steady as his heart pounded away in his chest and he felt light headed. He felt Dean's wolf cock slide against his already slick hole and he panted as the tip caught on his rim. He heard Dean growl as he finally slid home, his knot tugging on Castiel, the human moaning and dropping his chest to present himself better and he gasped as he felt Dean slide across his prostate. Dean snarled again as his hips snap forward and back, going on pure instinct as the smell of his mate and himself marking his mate filled his nose. He whined as he felt the pressure build up but his human mind wanted Castiel to come first, wanting to make sure that the other male was satisfied. He heard the tell-tale moan from Castiel and he felt his knot swell, a few more well placed snaps of his hip and he felt Castiel tighten even more around him and his knot locked him deep within his mate. With a howl Dean came hard inside of the other.

Castiel felt a flood of heat and he moaned as he almost collapsed but he remembered that he had to keep himself upright. He felt the shift from Dean and groaned as he felt overheated flesh instead of fur and hands stroking where the wolf's claws dug into his skin. He collapsed and groaned as he was pressed against the cold wet spot in the sheets. "Ugh..." He mumbled.

Dean chuckled against Castiel's neck as he rolled them away from the wet spot and he stroked along Castiel's slightly distended belly, growling lightly. "Fuck babe you'd look so good knocked up with my pups." He muttered into his neck.

Castiel let out a weak chuckle. "That's highly impossible Dean." He muttered into the pillow.

Dean sighed. "Is it a bad thought?"

Castiel traced his fingers along Dean's arm as it rested on his belly. "No...no it's not." He sighed as he cuddled into the other, Dean's knot still tying them together.

"So was that everything you wanted?" Dean asked, still self conscious about it.

Castiel shifted himself slightly to kiss Dean gently. "It always is with you Dean...I could never be unsatisfied with you. Now let's go to sleep." He said softly, yawning loudly.

Dean chuckled and shook his head as he pulled the blanket he had shifted to the side over them. "I'll give you a nice long bath tomorrow." He muttered into Castiel's back, he waited for an answer and lifted his head to see that the darker haired male had already fallen asleep. Dean let out another low chuckle and shook his head. "I love you Cass...always." He whispered and smiled as Castiel curled tighter into him as if even in his sleep answering Dean. Dean cupped Castiel's gently distended belly and stroked his thumb over the skin, letting a silent prayer off for a big family one day as he fell asleep.

~~2 months later~~

Dean sighed as he walked into his home that he shared with Castiel and tossed his keys into the bowl by the door and began to take off his boots. He was dirty, covered in sweat and dirt from running rookies through the training course and he wanted nothing more than a shower and to order some take out and cuddle with Castiel while watching some lame ass movie. "Cass? You home?" He yelled, the vet was finally feeling well enough to try to go to work. The last few days had Castiel on the bathroom floor or in bed unable to keep anything in his stomach. It worried Dean a little but Cass kept saying he was fine, though Dean was plotting with Charlie to drag the man to the hospital if it started again.

"Dean?" Castiel said in a small voice as he walked into the entry hall of their small home. He was huddled in Dean's police academy sweater that nearly swallowed the other man, a paper clutched in his fist.

Dean could smell the different emotions coming off of the other man and he walked forward. "Cass? Babe...what's wrong?" He felt his wolf on edge, worried for his mate. He felt Castiel push the paper at him and could smell the worry on the man. "What is-"

"Just read it." Castiel said wrapping his arms around himself and rocking on his feet.

Dean unfolded the paper and began to read through it, the last line made his eyes go wide. "Cass?"

"I did some blood work at the clinic...you know since i work with both shifters and animals sometimes we need to screen for human things....and...and I'm pregnant...." Castiel was worried that Dean would be disgusted by him and he felt the worry and the tears come back to the surface.

Dean dropped the paper and scooped Castiel up into his arms letting out a howl as he spun the other around. "We're going to be a family!" He cried happily, as he planted a kiss on the man.

Castiel was stunned. "You aren't...disgusted?" He whispered.

"Dis-Cass seriously? I'm a fucking shifter! This is the best news you could give me. I was going to ask you about adoption or whatever but this...we can have our own pups...Just when I thought you couldn't get any more perfect....fuck I love you!" Dean laughed as he kissed him again. "I love you...you are so perfect for me."

Castiel burst into tears as he threw his arms around Dean and kissed him back. "I love you....I love you too Dean."

Dean smiled as he knelt down and he rested his forehead against Castiel's still flat stomach. "I'm going to take such good care of you, you pups are going to be spoiled." He felt Castiel's fingers in his hair. "I'm going to show you so much love, your papa loves you already and it's never going to change." He lifted his eyes, green locked with blue and he smiled as he began to think of just how much he loved his life.


End file.
